


Surprise Christmas

by withinmelove



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Harry has never cared much for Christmas. It's just never meant much to him. A shock when he finds out Eggsy dearly loves the holiday. He turns his attitude around for his beloved young man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).



> Satis was my wonderful beta for punctuation and grammar. She reminded me just because I'm rushed doesn't mean I get to put out sloppy work.

The holidays, in particular Christmas, had never drummed up much enthusiasm in Harry. A Kingsman didn’t get time off during emergencies, and those happened often during the festive seasons. It was also a waste of money and energy to decorate a house and tree he wouldn’t be around to see. Not to mention repacking everything once he was home again from a mission. So a year after becoming a Kingsman, Harry stopped seasonal indulgences. This tradition had continued every year since that point. 

Holidays for Eggsy meanwhile had just meant more reasons for Dean to get drunk. Upon which he would smack Eggsy and mum around before Eggsy finally fled the house to wander the streets. So decorating was out of the question, Christmas carols were ignored, and the holiday passed by on tiptoe. It was only a press of extra cash in his hand by mum that it had happened at all. 

The combined reasons of them both (Eggsy living with Harry after the Valentine mess) means Harry’s house shows no signs of the impending holiday the week before Christmas Eve.

He’s shuffling into the kitchen for food late one morning, when there’s a knock on the door. Squint-eyed from drowsiness, Eggsy checks the peephole, sees it’s Merlin and lets him in before shambling back for coffee. At a crackle of paper he looks over to see Merlin carrying in two large gift bags and three brightly colored envelopes. Christmas cards for him and Harry. No doubt the last one is for Roxy. 

“Good morning, Eggsy. I see you’ve decorated.” 

Ugh, he thinks, it’s far too early (and he’s too sleepy) for Merlin’s sass right now. In the toaster goes the bread as Eggsy rakes his fingers through his sleep-knotted hair before turning back to Merlin who has somehow procured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Me and mum couldn’t really celebrate with Dean around—morning Harry—and this old man doesn’t care, so what’s the point?” He shrugs, leaning into Harry’s side when he puts an arm around his shoulders. Never ruffled, Merlin gives no indication of caring about the easy display of affection. Too bad he and Harry both are attuned to Eggsy’s miniscule expressions. So a quick blink is all they get in the way of a reaction. 

Harry frowns at him as if he wants to ask what he means. What does Eggsy mean there’s no point? 

“I didn’t figure you liked the holiday so I didn’t want to push unwanted cheer on you.” 

Eggsy gives him a look. He can’t believe what he just heard. 

“Christmas is the best holiday besides Thanksgiving. How could I not like it?” 

Before Harry can retort, Merlin claps once, grabbing their attention. The uptick to his mouth betrays his amusement. 

“Well, let’s all agree that Christmas is great and you two are idiots who don’t talk, yes? Now I’ll leave you to decide on your decorations. I’ll be back for the New Year’s party, and so will Roxy.”

Before Eggsy can protest against be called an idiot and Harry about this unplanned party, Merlin is out of the house. Eggsy looks at Harry, his eyebrows raised. 

“You’d really do all the Christmas stuff if I asked?” 

Really, Harry could hit himself for his ignorance. How could he assume a young man wouldn’t still want holiday spirit? He’s an old man stuck in his ways. He hasn't even bothered to ask if Eggsy cares. He just assumed he doesn't for the same reasons he’s averse to the festive season. 

Harry strokes Eggsy’s hair, earning a smile. “Of course, Eggsy. Let’s say this afternoon?” 

“Yes! I know the perfect place!” 

So it’s thanks to Merlin they end up out in the crowded streets on December twenty-second, off to get the house dressed up. 

Eggsy holds his hands seeming ready to burst from excitement. While Harry is naturally delighted to see him happy he’s still miffed that he overlooked something that was clearly significant. 

A tug on his hand. “Harry.” Eggsy is watching him closely, as if he’s been following the line of his thoughts. 

“Don’t get down on yourself. I didn’t tell you, so how were you supposed to know? And if you do forget I’ll just blame it on memory loss.” He grins, eyes sparkling. Harry snorts casually, pulling him into his side to avoid collision with two ladies, who are laughing and not paying attention. The blonde is bundled up in a big brown coat with fur lining the hood. She rather looks like an Eskimo, her face all tucked in amongst the faux fur. A rather adorable little woman. 

“Are you already looking at the ladies?” Eggsy feigns indignation, even though his eyes are also following her, curious of Harry’s wandering gaze. 

“No, no, just caught my eye for a moment. Just a reminder of the gorgeous young man on my arm, is all.” Harry grins before kissing him. Eggsy smiles against his mouth. 

“You get away with it this time, _love_.” 

Two hours later they’ve gotten their decorations. Enough tinsel to plaster the entire inside of his house (it’s cheap), various cheap baubles to hang, four sprigs of mistletoe (at Eggsy’s insistence), a fake Christmas tree, and a large tin of hot chocolate. Likely it will last them into the New Year. By this point in the afternoon, it’s easy enough to follow the tide of shoppers, ebbing homeward. 

Back home Eggsy is beside himself with excitement and dashes off to the kitchen to make drinks first. Harry sets to the task of the garlanding the house. By the time he’s finished the stairway banister, Eggsy has made their hot chocolate and begun to open up their disassembled Christmas tree. On the pretense of grabbing up a few baubles to unpackage, Harry also plucks up the mistletoe. One of course for the kitchen, one for their bedroom, the third for the front door, and when Eggsy is done, the last will be put on their tree. 

For now he tucks the sprigs into his back-pocket and moves off to start dinner. He’ll wait until bed time to put these up. Nothing like surprise kisses in the morning to make Eggsy smile. It’s right in the middle of Harry scrambling the eggs (breakfast for dinner) that Eggsy’s hands find their way into the back-pockets of his jeans. 

“Hope you don’t mind, Harry, but I’m putting one of these above our bed.” 

“Not at all sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a million years here is your Kingsman gift! After probably losing hope I would actually gift this to you here be your prompt. I did my best and hope you enjoy!


End file.
